The Night Of The Moon
by Hattaru
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. This story is about a girl from American Paten that got accepted at a University in Japan. After arriving in the country she befriends a girl Lee that loves myths and legends of the feud era, Lee tells P
1. Chapter 1

**The Night of the moon**

This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. This story is about a girl from American (Paten) that got accepted at a University in Japan. After arriving in the country she befriends a girl (Lee) that loves myths and legends of the feud era, Lee tells Paten about a certain dog demon (wink, wink) that ruled the western lands many years ago. After hearing this information, Paten believes that she is a complete psycho, which is until she experiences the legend herself.

I know I have some mistakes in my story I don't want to here them I am taking a class in college to become a better write so please bear with me.

**Japan.**

"_Oh my God this place is beautiful, I can't believe how colorful Japan is;" _Paten thought, as her eyes were full of excitement, she arrived in Japan at 6:00 p.m. Paten grabbed her bags and head through the exit of the airport.

Some of the locales knew that Paten was from another country and form another ethnic group. Paten was mixed her Mother is black and he father is white her father as green eyes so therefor with her skin color her eyes stands out and makes her irresistible.

Paten was now 22 and felt a little nerves going to a college with mostly 18's through 20-21 year olds, she felt old and wondered if the students at the university were going to except her, she did not know if people here were accept to foreigners going in to there territory, but then again she really did not care. Paten was not your average young woman, she wears mostly punk and rock cloths and has a major attitude, her friends at home finds her most frightening when she get mad

It was already 8:00 p.m. when she arrived at the university. "Thank God", she said. "I was about the go insane if I had to stay in that fucking taxi cab for another 2 hours". She looked up at the big university that will be her new home for the next 4 years. As she walked up the starts of the dorm she heard some of the students chatting, she heard them talking in their language and did not pay any intention on what they were saying; she opened the door from her dorm room. It was big in some ways and saw that there was already stuff on one of the beds "ha I have a room mate, sweet. As she started to unpack she heard a noise coming from behind her she turned around and grabbed the person at the neck.

"Ah don't kill me". The person said. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?" Paten said, as she let go of the girl in front of her. " I did not mean to scary you it is just I myself was scared when I saw you enter the room", My name is Lee, the young girl said. "What is your name if I may ask, or do you like to chock the people you first before getting to know them?" Lee said with a hit of a smile. "Not at all I tend to kick their ass if they sneak up on me in the night" Paten said returning the smile back. My name is Paten and I am from "America" lee said finishing her senate for her. "Wow I never met an American before, and a half breed at that". "Half breed! Paten yelled. "No, no, please don't take that the wrong way I think it is quite cool, in faceted you remind me of a story I read two weeks ago, he too was a half-breed. "Really", paten said with a bit of anger in her voice, so what is he name." "His name was Inuyasha."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok maybe I did not specify this on my first chapter but this story mainly focuses on Sesshomaru and another Character it is not a Sesshomaru and Rin story although it does mention Rin in the story but other than that it is mostly a Sessomarhu and anther character. If you don't like it than don't read it again it is my first fan fic.

Chapter 2._**The Story of the great dog demon**_

"Inuyasha"? Sound like a cartoon character. Paten told Lee with laughter in her voice. " He was a half-breed just like you". " Ok I am getting tired of you calling me a half-breed what the hell is that about; a half-breed only refers to dogs not people, and yes I am half, I am half white and half black but that does not mean I am a half-breed like you said." "Sorry I did not mean to disrespect you" lee said as she bowed in respect.

"Its ok" Paten told Lee after calming down, "how old are you" paten ask Lee, "I'm 18" and yourself? "22" with an irritating voice. "I feel old I see some of the students and man are they young". "Don't worry about it I feel old too," lee laugh.

So who is this Inuyaha character? Paten asked Lee as she finished unpacking. Well I am glad you asked he was a dog demon that lived in the fredal era around 503 years ago. "A Dog Demon"! Paten yelled with shock, "_What the hell is with this girl_? She thought, "yes a dog demon but he is not as great as the Great dog demon ruler of the west". "He was the great ruler of the western lands. Just like his father Inutushio, but he made his own legend instead of relying on his fathers reputation, Sesshomaru was his name and he ruled the western lands with an iron fist no human and certainly any demon could touch him or dominate him.

Sesshomaru was a pure demon and his brother Inuyasha was a half-demon, they say that he did not like Inuyasha at all and tried many times to kill him, but never really did. I think that deep down Sesshomaru really did care for his brother even though he was only a half-demon. "Ok what the hell, demons" Paten said looking at lee in complete shock. "Oh I am sorry said Lee, "yes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are demons". "But this only a myth right?" paten said? " If you say so but I think it true", "because not long ago there were demon on this earth and some of them were very powerful and others were as worthless as crap." "But the most powerful ones were the ones that resembled humans", as Paten sat on the her bed she looked completely shocked and a little curious on what Lee had told her, so thought out the night Paten asked lee all that she knows about the feudal era.

Sorry for a short chapter I promise the next chapter is going to be little longer. Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
